Invitation
by lovelyslickyvixen
Summary: Temari got an invitation. A short fic that may have a second chapter. My first fic that hints on ShikaxTema Comment and Critiques are highly appreciated. May include a lil OOC-ness. Rated for language.


**ENJOY!**

----------------------------------------------------------

A blonde haired girl carefully unfolded a letter she found on her table. After reading it for a bit, she put it back on the table and pat her wet hair dries with a light purple towel. Her hair smell of Jasmine and it was all Kankuro's fault. He had mistakenly bought the floral scented shampoo for Gaara. Temari knew that Gaara would not be happy if he notices that his favourite strawberry scented shampoo is not available. And being the eldest, she knew she had to tolerate it and decided to let Gaara have her favourite lavender shampoo. Plus, God knows how much Kankuro needs his special treatment shampoo.

'Lavender is somehow similar to strawberry, right?' Temari thought, 'Well, at least the colour is around the same range.'

Temari's eyes divert their attention back to the white paper on the table. She has not read it thoroughly. It was an invitation to an event in Konoha. That was as far as she had figured out. She picked up the letter and made her way downstairs to the kitchen surprised to find both of her brothers wide awake. Kankuro was gulping down a jug of maple syrup while Gaara was smashing his oatmeal biscuits to crumbs for no reason. She let out a low sighed. She had been living in a household filled with men ever since her mom died and she does not have much to complain about but that particular morning, for some odd reason, she felt like she need to take a break from the male species. Even for just an hour.

"Hey, Temari. Care for some pancake? But we are out of syrup though." Kankuro said.

Temari sat at a corner of the rectangular table. "No thanks." She continued reading the letter until the last sentence that caught her off guard.

Kankuro and Gaara noticed the crimson colour that crept up their sister's cheek which turns into a more subtle colour in a matter of seconds. They wondered what was up. Abruptly, Temari got up and rush up to her room and after almost half an hour, she was running back down in a low cut pink kimono top with small white flowers hand woven onto it which reaches her mid thigh along with a tight black short.

"I'll be back late! So don't wait up!" Temari said without bothering to stop for a second as she darted out of the door.

The two brothers stared with an awkward expression plastered on their face.

"Was she wearing make ups?" Kankuro asked.

"And perfume." Gaara said. "Strawberry perfume."

Kankuro turned to look at his younger brother for a second and looked away immediately. 'Why the hell is he so hell obsessed with strawberries?' Kankuro wondered.

***

Temari arrived at the place mentioned in the letter. She brought the letter out of a small pouch that matches her kimono top to check if she really got it right. She did, after all, made a dash as soon as she was done reading the invitation without bothering to read it over.

'OMG! What if this is a prank. A stupid prank pulled by a jerk. But who? Who would want to pull such a cruel prank on me?' Her thoughts went racing in her brain. She started to panic when she notices the sender of the letter was still absent. 'Darn it Temari, you are such an idiot. Look at you! You look ridiculous.' She said as she checked out her reflection using the small mirror she had brought along. 'What was I thinking?? This is absurd. The make ups, the outfit. I'm such a moron!'

Temari went through the invitation again. It was written neatly, in a very formal language except for the last line that has made her blush. It was a short sentence in messy hand written words that was almost indecipherable.

'_See u in front ninja acadamy. –Nara Shikamaru.'_

It amazes her how he managed to make a mistake in short simple sentence. Well, he did claim that even holding the pencil alone is bothersome. 'But anyone can copy this slacker's uber messy hand writing.' Temari thought. 'Maybe this is the work of that stupid prankster, Uzumaki Naruto.' She though as she clenched her fist, 'If it's true, he better gets ready to die.'

"Temari?" A male voice came up from behind her. "Wow! You look great!"

Temari turned around to face the person who just complimented her. "So it is you? And yet you still dare to show your face here? If you do have a normal, functional brain, you should know that it will be wise for you to start running now." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I complimented you. Or do you Suna's usually take compliments as insults?"

It was when she reached for her giant fan that Naruto realized that she was not kidding.

"Hey! What have I done?" The blonde boy started to run as the older girl chase after him but within seconds, they both froze in their track.

"Naruto, where do you think you are going with my guest?" Another voice came up from behind the two blondes.

Although she could not move her body, she knew to whom the voice belongs to. Plus, the jutsu totally points to one particular chounin. In an instance, she had full control of her body again as the jutsu was released.

"This is so bothersome, but I have to take her somewhere today." Shikamaru said as he rubbed his head. "You gotta continue your game some other time, Naruto."

"Huh? It was not a game. I complimented this hag and suddenly she turn into a headcase and wanna beat me up!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You're a hag. A crazy and ugly girl!"

"You'll regret ever saying th.." She was about to slam Naruto with her fan when Shikamaru suddenly take her hand in his and pull her away with him.

"How bothersome… See you later, Naruto."

Temari did not fight back. She let Shikamaru lead her to their destination. Hand in hand.

***

"That no good shadow brat…" Kankuro uttered.

He was about to jump out of the bush he was hiding in but Gaara threw a deathly stare at him which says, 'I'll kill you if you dare to start a fuss.'

And so they ended up watching the Sand Genin and the Leaf Chounin walk quietly with both cheeks tinted in pink.


End file.
